


After Fights

by Avery_West



Series: QueerSamWeek [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_West/pseuds/Avery_West





	After Fights

Dean sighed as he looked at the lump on the bed that was his little brother. He hated it when Dad and Sam fought. Dad would storm out to a bar and Sam would do this… He’d make himself small as he could, burrow under the blankets pretending to sleep, refusing to come out.

Dean sat on the bed and pulled his little brother, blankets and all, into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his baby brother’s head. He talked softly about random things. Things that had happened in class that day. Tune ups he had planned for Baby. How much he loved Sam.

Eventually Sam crawled out of the blankets and he pressed a kiss into Dean’s neck. “Thanks, De.” Dean smiled and kissed the top of Sam’s head softly. They fell asleep slowly, both wrapped in Sam’s blankets, curled together.


End file.
